Say Something
by RaveMeHard
Summary: There are some things that can never be fixed, Because it's much too late. And, You never know what you've got until it's really gone. One shot/Character Death/Sasu/Saku


Hello, Everyone..It's Rave again, Just experimenting with a different type of story. (One shot) :$ It's an AU Sasu/Saku (one shot) idea that randomly popped into my overly crowded brain. So, i decided to take my chances and write it.

Anyway! Sasuke may be OC because, In all Honesty you have to be a good damn writer to be able to write someone with the personality of a rock. -_- Just being Honest, Anyway, Again. Can you please give me pointers on what i'm doing wrong, and or what i should do next time. It would be greatly appreciated! Tata!

PS: I've had this extremely strange addiction to the song Say Something by A Great Big world, FT Christina Aguilera But, That's because i'm undeniably special...soooo. yeah.

This is Rated M for Cursing, and just a small sexual situation, Just to be safe.

Italics: Song Lyrics

Say Something

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The house was empty, Quiet…. she sat alone, The breeze caressing the back of her neck her only company, The only one who seemed to understand her inner turmoil.

Tears slowly ran down her flushed cheeks. She waited, Waited for what she knew was soon to come. Soon, she would have to face him.

Raising herself from her position on the expensive leather couch, She slowly made her way to her bedroom, _THEIR _ bedroom. Hand over her heart, A stab of pain. It hurt so much. How could he? How could he have done that to her? She loved him so fucking much! It was suddenly so hard for her to breathe.

Walking down the small hallway, She turned to the first door on the right, Stopping, Feet firmly planted to the ground, Heart beating twice as fast, She hesitated. Stood there, Staring into the darkness. Running a hand through disheveled pink locks, Sakura shuddered a sigh… and gained the strength to move.

Walking past the door frame, She stopped once again, and then continued. Footsteps unsure, Breathing heavily she walked towards the dresser. The Beautiful Cherry wood dresser, The one she always wanted, Sasuke had picked out as a house warming gift for the both of them. Closing her eyes, a sad smile made it's way onto her broken face, tears accumulating in her tear ducts once again. Standing there, She reminisced.

*Flashback*

Blind folded, and Unsure of where I was going, I stretched my arms out in front of me. Trying to get a feel as to where we were headed. Stopping, Sasuke released his strong hold on my shoulders. "Sakura, Don't worry, I won't let you hit a wall" He chuckled. "Do you trust me?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

Reluctantly lowering my arms, I whispered. "Yes, Sasuke-Kun, I trust you" a small unsure smile snuck it's way onto my face. He put a reassuring hand on the small of my back, and another on my shoulder once more, and lightly squeezed.

This caused me relax just a little bit. Satisfied i was no longer tense, He continued to guide me, and not before long, we stopped. Suddenly aware of his hand no longer on my shoulder. I started to get worried. He knows how much I dislike surprises!

Whimpering slightly "Sasuke?" I questioned

"I'm here Sak" Slightly jumping at the sound of his voice being so close. I opened my mouth to yell at him.

Before I could get a word out I heard,

"Are you ready?"

Forgetting about my anger, My mouth moved on it's own, and before I knew it I had muttered a small "Yes"

Feeling Sasukes hands working to untie the blindfold, I held my breath, squinting my eyes when the light from the window started to invade my senses. I blinked a few, eyesight a bit fuzzy. Until Finally, it cleared, and sitting there in the middle of the white painted wall. Was a Beautiful, Cherry wood dresser, On the back of it, a gorgeous vanity mirror

Letting out the breath I've been holding for some time now. My hand lifted to cover my now open mouth, My eyes widening in excitement. I slowly took a few steps forward, then reached my hand out to touch the cold smooth surface. Fascinated with how it felt underneath my fingertips.

I turned to Sasuke. A big smile on my face, and ran to him, My Arms wrapped lovingly around his neck, after a minute I pulled away and looked at him, a small smirk was stationed on his handsome face. I leaned forward on my toes to plant a kiss on his lips. Pulling away after a few seconds.

"S-Sasuke...I love it! Thank you so much" Grinning from ear to ear

It may not be worth alot to some people, But to me, it was worth everything

Leaning down, Sasuke met my lips again, Albeit this time a bit longer.

"You're welcome"

"I Love you.. "

"Love you too"

*End Flashback*

Shaking her head to rid of the painful thoughts, Sakura reached her hand out to grab one of the many picture frames that littered the dresser. This one in particular was of the most importance..Their wedding photo. Hands trembling, Sakura ran her shaking fingers across the photo, Running her up and down along the expensive frame. She remembered that day, it was one of the best days of her life.

Letting out a choked sob, The moonlight shining on the picture. Sakura studied the photo. That day she wore a Beautiful white gown, It was tight around her bust and dipped a bit low, showing off a small amount of cleavage, Then working it's way to the bottom it flared out and it was Beautiful, She was Beautiful, Her hair was done up in an elegant updo, Make up done to perfection. A Gorgeous smile on her glowing face. Next, she turned to him. He was in your traditional white and black tuxedo. Because, that has always been the way Sasuke was. Traditional. He had a smirk on his face, arms around my petite shoulders. A beautiful waterfall in the background, Looking like he was the happiest man on earth.

But, He wasn't…He wasn't happy.. if he was… He wouldn't have..

'No' She shook her head, setting the frame down none to gently. And, hurriedly walked out of the room that held so many memories. She couldn't take it.

Mind whirling, Emotionals Hysterical, She soon found herself in the living room. Throwing herself on the cold floor, finally letting the dam break, Her shoulders, Shivering and shaking as she cried, Face contorted in pain. She suddenly thought back to the unfortunate events that occurred earlier that night, and how she seemed to have gotten here today.

*Flashback*

I walked down the long hallway of my Husband's work, Eager to have him try my newest creation. Smiling, I thought of what he'd think of my homemade eggplant and tomato soup. (Well, not exactly homemade, but you get it)

You see, every Thursday, I whip out my cookbook and I randomly choose recipes to cook for Sasuke, Since Thursday is his busiest day, and this seems to take a bit of the stress off his shoulders. But, today is different, He doesn't know i'm coming, I called him a bit earlier in the day to tell him I wouldn't be able to make it, but it looks like the odds were in my favor and I Wouldn't have to wait until dinner tonight. I hope he wouldn't mind me dropping by.

Heels clicking softly against the expensive granite floors I eventually Reached his office door. Raising my hand to knock, I stopped in my tracks when I heard an unusual sound.

"Ooooh, Sasuke-Kun"

Furrowing my eyebrows, Confused I let a frown settle on my face.

'He wouldn't do that, would he? He would never, maybe… Maybe he's watching porn?'

'No, no Sakura.. Don't be so Naive it wouldn't be possibl- "Oh, God!"

"Shhh" I heard someone say.

Resting my ear softly against the door, I started to listen more closely, Attempting to decipher who the voices behind the door were.

"It's not like anyone's here" The voice purred. Was That Karin!? No. Karin was Sasukes secretary, had been for years now. It seemed like she took a disliking to me as soon as Sasuke introduced me as his wife. So, does that mean…?

"Your wife called and said she wouldn't be here today, So what's the big deal Sasu-kun"

My heart skipped, And tears started to Spring to my eyes. That was definitely Karin, there's no mistaking it now.

Silently raising my hand to the doornob, I hesitated… Did I really want to open the door? Was I ready for this? For the truth? Making my decision, I softly put my hand on the door knob, Lightly twisting to see if it was locked. It wasn't. Good.

Courage burning within my soul, I grabbed full hold on the door handle and swung the it open. The door slamming the opposite wall, Causing the two occupants in the room to jump in surprise.

And, at that moment, My heart stopped beating for a few seconds, The reality of the situation sweeping the breath right out of my lungs. As I eyed them, Stark naked, On my Husband's desk. Karins mouth frozen open in shock, and Sasuke… Sasuke a one of guilt.

We all stood there, Unable to move a muscle.. Until, Karin scrambled to cover up her naked body. I then snapped out of my daze, and turned to Sasuke.

"Sakura I-" Sasuke started, Guilt evident in his voice.

Opening my mouth to speak, Nothing came out. Tears running down my face, I opened my mouth again but only a weak "No" Surfaced.

Not knowing what else to do, I turned and ran. Heels clicking dramatically on the floor, I could hear the shuffling of clothes, but I didn't care. I heard Sasuke desperately calling my name, But I didn't care. All I wanted, was to get out of there, To leave, To get far away and that's what I did.

Looking at the sky as I reached outside, I noticed the grayness of the clouds, The lightning in the distance, and the rumbling Of thunder.

I reached my car in record time, Climb in and drove away. Not even bothering to look back.

*end flashback*

She couldn't stay here, She couldn't…She wouldn't wait for him to come back, Not after this, not after all of _This_. She needed to get away. Away from the bed where so much love was made, Away from the house that held so many fond memories, Away from the pain that seemed to be taking over her now fragile heart. Lifting herself from the cold floor, Sakura made her way to the front door, But not before grabbing her keys. With a Heavy heart, Sakura turned to look at the house she called home for the last 3 years. Opening the door, The sound of wind, Thunder, and rain suddenly surrounded her body, So, with one last look, She Slammed the door shut. And was gone.

Sakura didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. Looking at her phone for the first time since the incident. She saw there were 10 missed calls from Sasuke, All of them most likely attached with Voicemails. Throwing her phone into the passengers seat. She focused her eyes back on the road. Where was she going? How long had she been driving now? She had absolutely no idea. But, it was starting to get extremely hard to drive amongst this weather. She could barely see through tears AND Rain! She honestly is considering pulling over.

Reaching up to her steering wheel, She turned up the windshield wipers. It helped a bit, but the road was still very hard to see.

Sighing, She stopped at a red light… Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Sakura tried to compose herself. But, was unsuccessful. Losing track of time, Hearing a horn from the person behind, Sakura looked up, and seeing the light was green. Put her foot on the gas pedal, moving a few feet, What happened next was a blur, There was a blinding light on the drivers side, A Loud crash, Pain, And then Nothing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sasuke was sitting at the Hospital, Not sure of what to do. Elbows ontop his knees, Face laying in his hands. He didn't know how to react. He, He Couldn't. There's just no way, No way in hell this could have happened.

First, he was on his way back, To try and find Sakura, to talk it out. Only to find an empty house. He then searched, In the rain, Heart pounding like it never had before, Out of fear.. Out of Regret. He had never fucked up so bad in his life!

Then, he got that CALL. The one that could possibly change his life. Forever.

His eyes stung, And now… there was a possibility… he could, Never, Never apologize for what he's done. To possibly fix, what he's done. A tear slowly rolled down his face. His chest burning.

Hearing the door open, He slowly removed his head from his hands. And looked up to meet the eyes of Dr. Tsunade.

She walked towards Sasuke And stopped right before him, A solemn look on her aging features.

"Sasuke" She started, her breath was shaky.

His breath caught in his throat, Because at the moment, deep down, He Already Knew. He just fucking knew. That Karma had succeeded in her sick game.

"I'm really sorry… Sasuke" She choked, She took a deep breath to try and gain composure. And then continued. "But, Sakura only has a little bit of time left"

"Would you like to see her?"

Nodding,

He raised himself from the uncomfortable hospital seat, Head down, Looking to the floor. He didn't know how to feel, there was so many emotions running through him right now, Sadness, hurt, longing, _regret_

He was so deep in thought, he hadn't noticed that they reached Sakura's Hospital room. Walking in, Sasuke was devastated by what was before him. Sakura…. She didn't look like Sakura. From his place at the door, she looked so..Pale. He stopped, he was afraid to get any closer.

"Go on" Tsunade encouraged.

"Talk to her, she can still hear you" She turned to leave, Closing the door shut behind her.

With unsteady steps, He continued to walk forward until he was standing beside her bedside. Seeing her there, broken and bruised, Eyes closed, barely breathing. Sasuke couldn't do it anymore, He let the tears flow freely, crying silently beside Sakura's bedside.

Lifting his hand to cover hers, he squeezed.

*Sasukes POV*

Sadly looking at Sakura, I'm not sure how or what to say, Because nothing I can say will ever bring her back to me.

Opening my mouth, I finally built the courage and spoke

"I'm sorry, If I hadn't, If I wouldn't have given into her advances, We would be home, you and me, Eating the leftovers of those recipes you pick out of that cook book of yours every thursday" A broken chuckle.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

Running my thumb across her knuckles, I continued, "Then, you'd yell at me for making a smart remark on not putting in enough seasoning. When in reality, It was always amazing, You were always amazing." My heart clenched

"I just want you to know, I really do love you, Sakura. I love you more than you know, Move than i myself can ever imagine" I leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"You don't know how much I regret what I've done"

_And I will swallow my pride, You're the one that I love._

"If I could take it all back, I would… I would take it all back to just see you smile, to see you here with me" I choked voice slightly cracking on the last word

Reaching out my hand, I placed it upon her cheek, Stroking it lovingly... As the rate on the heart monitor started to slow. My heartbeat started to quicken.

I stood there, silently wishing I could turn back time.

The Heart rate was getting slower by the second, I was running out of time.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I've caused you nothing but pain and suffering… but, Now This is farewell, I'll definitely be seeing you again someday, Someday soon and, When we meet again..I'll make sure to make it up to you"

_And I'm saying goodbye._

Silently wishing Sakura would speak, to say anything, To say goodbye.

_Say something I'm giving up on you,_

I Closed my eyes 'If only i could have prevented you from leaving that building'

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

*Beep Beep Beep*

_And anywhere that I would have followed you_

_Say something im giving up on you_

*Beep… Beep…. Beep*

Knowing this was the end, I slowly leaned forward to give Sakura one last kiss on the lips.

_Say something I'm giving up on you.._

*Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

_Say something…_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I totally feel like a murderer right now, Somebody hug me. My Best Friend MomoJewels (Who will hopefully start writing here soon as well) Continously kept calling me a murderer while writing this out! I'm sorry, but that was extremely hilarious. Since, Sakura is both of our Favorite characters. She just about done Flip shit. But, Yeah! Hope you enjoyed, Cried, was upset, or just didn't flat out like it. It's all cool, We all have our different opinions. Review if you'd like, I'd very much like feedback so i can improve my writing.

I talk to damn much, Goodnight! It's 3:20 am here and i'm sleepy.

Mwah!

~Rave


End file.
